<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Be Such A Girl by messandahalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779599">Don’t Be Such A Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf'>messandahalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Emotionally Constipated Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned - Knights of Camelot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a prank goes wrong, Arthur and Merlin end up stranded outside during a bad thunder storm. Some cuddling and confessions ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Be Such A Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It had all started out a rather harmless prank on Gwaine’s part, that unfortunately got out of hand. Neither Arthur nor Merlin were entirely sure on the specifics of said prank, all they knew was that they were now stranded a good half a days walk from Camelot, with no horses. The recently crowned King was the furthest thing from impressed than he had ever been. Quite a feat, considering the servant he put up with.</p><p>   Since becoming King, Arthur had been mind-bogglingly busy. From the moment he woke up, to the minute his head hit the pillows at night, he was on the go. He had expected this, and he wasn’t complaining, he had just needed a brief respite from the weight of ruling a kingdom. The perfect solution had seemingly been an impromptu hunt with Merlin, and whichever knights wanted to come along. He should have known better than to let Sir Gwaine tag along. Had he used his better judgement, he wouldn’t be walking through the trees on foot with a rather sullen manservant in tow. Looking back, he couldn’t even really put his finger on what Gwaine’s prank was supposed to be. All he knew, was that his and Merlin’s horses were gone, and there was bad weather coming in.</p><p>   The dark clouds brewing on the horizon matched his mood rather perfectly. Arthur wasn’t scared of storms, and although not being fond of being caught out in the rain, it wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to him. However, with each passing second, the storm building in the distance looked more and more fierce.</p><p>   “Maybe we should find somewhere to wait that storm out.” Merlin pipes up. When Arthur turns to look at him, he finds Merlin’s eyes trained on the, by now, black clouds ahead.</p><p>   He scoffs. “Nonsense, Merlin. You afraid of a little storm?” He teases. Merlin visibly rolls his eyes, but there is still an obvious tension about him.</p><p>   “No.” He bites out irritably. “I just don’t fancy getting struck by lightning.” At that exact moment, there’s a low rumble of thunder in the distance. Arthur looks back up at the clouds warily. Maybe Merlin had a point. Not that he would ever admit to that.</p><p>   He purses his lips with a frown as he replies, “Not yet. We’ll keep going as long as we can, stop to take cover only when it’s necessary. I <em>do</em> have a kingdom to get back to.”</p><p>   Merlin mutters something under his breath, too low for Arthur to catch, but does as he’s told. The pair trudge on in silence, eyes routinely flicking up to the sky. Thick, black clouds have now covered up most of the inviting blue from only hours ago. How quickly the weather could change. Arthur grits his teeth as another rumble of thunder breaks the quiet stillness around them, much louder this time. He can feel Merlin’s eyes on him, already guessing what the man wants to say.</p><p>   “Seriously, Arthur.” Merlin finally says, confirming the King’s suspicions. “This could get dangerous, we need to find cover. A dead King is much less useful to a kingdom than one stuck out in a storm for a few hours.”</p><p>   Arthur silently agrees, but won’t admit to it. “Fine.” He says. “Keep an eye out for somewhere we can go, you big girl.” When he glances sideways at the man beside him, he catches Merlin’s half-hearted glare. The man is clearly trying to fight back a smile, and only half succeeding.</p><p>   “Of course, Sire.” Merlin replies amicably. “Although, I’ll take that as a compliment. You’ve seen Gwen in a fight.”</p><p>   Arthur let’s himself laugh at the comment. “Indeed I have.” He replies, savouring in the grin that Merlin gives him. They had always been rather close, whether or not he had liked it at first, but he had been finding Merlin’s company more and more settling lately. Oftentimes, Merlin was the only one who could calm his mind and make him feel worthy of the crown thrust upon him. He did his best not to analyze that fact too much.</p><p>   A loud crack of thunder sounds overhead, making them both jump. A glance up at the sky proves that the heavy downpour is imminent, and they are about to get caught in it if they don’t hurry. Both Arthur and Merlin look around at their surroundings, searching for anywhere suitable to safely wait out the storm. Spotting a small cave not far off to their left, Merlin points.</p><p>   “There.” He says, a sense of urgency underlying his tone. Arthur looks where he’s pointing and nods. The air around them almost seems to crackle and pop with energy, and Arthur places a hand on Merlin’s back and shoves him forward.</p><p>   “Go!” He orders. They both start running, dodging tree roots and low hanging branches. The closer they get, the less of a cave the structure seems to be. It’s more of a pile of rocks, but it seems sturdy, and will at least shelter them from the worst of the rain. They both clamber under the rocky overhang just as the sky opens up and the rain starts pouring down in sheets.</p><p>   Merlin grunts as Arthur twists around to face the opening, inadvertently elbowing him in the ribs. He mutters an apology as he settles with his back pressed to the cold stone, belatedly realizing that it’s a little damp. Oh well. Better to be slightly damp than soaking wet. He can feel Merlin’s eyes on him, knows that Merlin wants to say ‘<em>I told you so’, </em>but refuses to look at the man and give him the satisfaction. He’s the King, dammit, his subjects aren’t supposed to gloat. Least of all his servant.</p><p>  The rain somehow picks up in intensity, pouring down so hard and heavy that neither of them can see the trees just past the opening in the rocks. With the rain, comes the chill in the air. The temperature drops steadily from the heat of that morning, and Arthur is subconsciously happy that he had insisted on wearing his cloak. The plush red fabric is draped over his shoulders, protecting him from the wind draughts that sneak through the cracks of their ramshackle excuse for a shelter. Merlin, however, has no such luxury, and let’s out a harsh shiver.</p><p>   Rolling his eyes, Arthur scoots forward, hands already moving to undo the fastening around his shoulders. When Merlin merely looks at him blankly, he rolls his eyes again. Lifting his weight slightly, he tugs the cloak out from under him, giving it a shake before spreading it out over the both of them. Before he can overthink it, and talk himself out of it, he wraps his arms around Merlin’s waist and pulls him snugly into his side. When Merlin lets out a squawk of surprise, Arthur huffs in faux annoyance.</p><p>   “Don’t be such a girl, Merlin.” He chastises without any heat. “We’re merely conserving body heat. It’s not like you dressed warm enough.”</p><p>   Merlin looks at him, scandalized. “It’s not like I was expecting to be caught out in weather like this, you prat.” He scoffs. Arthur has to struggle to hold back his grin. He always found a rather endearing quality to Merlin when the man was getting riled up.</p><p>   Arthur’s only response is to tighten his hold around his servant, pulling him somehow impossibly closer. He bites back an insult as he feels Merlin shiver in his arms again. Honestly, how could he still be cold? Arthur, himself, was actually getting quite warm with Merlin’s lean frame pressed so snugly against his own. Perhaps a little <em>too</em> warm, when he stops to think about it.</p><p>   There’s a bright flash just outside, followed almost immediately by another loud crack of thunder that shakes the very ground. The rocks around them groan slightly, and he feels Merlin shift in his arms, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. Arthur’s brow creases in a frown, but he doesn’t comment on it, a little too preoccupied with the worry that their shelter may very well collapse on top of them at any moment. Merlin flinches slightly as another <em>boom</em> of thunder shakes the world around them, but relaxes when their rock shelter stays steady. Arthur knows he should find that odd, but is distracted by Merlin once again shivering beside him.</p><p>   “How can you possibly still be cold?” He demands, voice louder than normal to be heard over the raging storm.</p><p>   “‘M not.” Merlin replies, obviously lying.</p><p>   “Yes, you are.” Arthur argues. “I can feel you shivering, you idiot.” At his words, Merlin goes unnaturally still beside him. Curious, he leans back slightly to see Merlin’s face. He’s an odd mix between pale and blushing, and the whole look is quite intriguing for Arthur. As he continues to study Merlin’s face, Merlin stubbornly refusing to meet his eyes, the entire situation starts to slowly dawn on the King. The effect their close proximity is having on Merlin. The effect it’s having on himself. The nervous look plastered across Merlin’s face. The fast <em>beat, beat, beat</em> his heart had taken up the moment he had wrapped his arms around the other man. Months, <em>years</em>, of denial crash away in a single second, and Arthur feels like he’s just been hit over the head.</p><p>   “Who’s the cold one now?” Merlin snarks as Arthur shivers at his epiphany. He finally looks up, meeting Arthur’s stunned eyes, and his face creases with concern. “Arthur?”</p><p>   Arthur doesn’t reply. Not verbally, anyway. Instead, he slowly leans closer and presses his lips gently against Merlin’s. Merlin tenses for one heart-stopping moment before relaxing and eagerly kissing back. His reciprocation spurs on Arthur’s confidence, and he proceeds to kiss Merlin properly, letting his hands wander restless up and down Merlin’s ribcage. Merlin shivers again as he exhales shakily through his nose, tilting his head <em>just so</em> to get a better angle. Arthur parts his lips at the silent invitation, letting their tongues tangle hotly together.</p><p>   When they pull apart, they’re both panting, eyes blown wide with <em>something</em>. Lust? Love? Arthur isn’t sure at the moment, and he doesn’t really care. All he knows, is that Merlin is probably the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in that moment. He slides his hands around Merlin’s body until they settle on his hips, then he heaves him up and around so he’s settled in his lap, red cloak pooling on the ground around them. The warmth it provided is long forgotten as Arthur leans closer and bushes their noses together. Merlin’s red, kiss swollen lips part in a gentle sigh as Arthur continues to nose up his cheekbone, settling a soft kiss to the skin just below his ear.</p><p>   “Arthur.” He breathes, almost reverently, pulling the King’s attention back to his mouth. Their lips once again seal together in a hot kiss, soon growing borderline desperate. Merlin’s hands find their way into Arthur’s blond locks, pulling on the strands experimentally, and eliciting a soft groan of encouragement. Arthur’s own hands are roaming all over every part of Merlin he can reach, settling on his arse just long enough to make Merlin whine slightly before running up under his shirt.</p><p>   Merlin pulls away with a gasp at the feeling of Arthur calloused fingertips running over the soft skin of his stomach. Arthur smiles, pleased with the reaction, as he starts peppering kisses along Merlin’s jaw, slowing down to suck kisses into the column of his throat. Merlin squirms in his lap, swallowing thickly. The movement brings them both closer to each other, and Arthur let’s a moan slip past his lips, vibrating against Merlin’s skin. Merlin gasps shakily again, one hand sliding down to settle on Arthur’s shoulder for support. He tilts his head back, lips parted in a sinful moan of his own, as Arthur let’s his teeth sink gently into his throat, tongue soothing over the mark after.</p><p>   Restless fingers tighten in Arthur’s hair, pulling his head back, allowing Merlin to reclaim his lips with his own. Arthur allows him the modicum of control, simply revelling in the feeling of finally being close enough to the man. He had subconsciously been craving this for years.</p><p>   The kisses soon go from desperate to something more soft and almost searching. The slide of their tongues slows down. The restless fumbling of their fingers settles into tight grips on tunics, on necks, on hips. Something settles in Arthur’s chest, a feeling of being utterly <em>right</em>, and it would scare him if it weren’t for the gentle caresses of Merlin’s lips against his own. When they eventually break apart, they both look thoroughly debauched, despite nothing really happening.</p><p>   Merlin is panting, gaze fixed steadily on Arthur’s, even as his every breath ghosts over the King’s lips. He’s searching for something, Arthur can tell. Maybe for an explanation? A reason as to why Arthur kissed him in the first place? How is Arthur meant to explain his actions to Merlin when his brain is currently tied up in knots?</p><p>   “Merlin.” He says softly, and he almost doesn’t recognize the sound of his own voice. Merlin stays silent, gaze still intently focused on his face, and seemingly more than content to allow Arthur the time to sort his thoughts out. Arthur finds that he is incredibly relieved by the silent gesture. So much, in fact, that he leans in to press another soft, quick kiss to the man’s enticing lips. Merlin sighs contentedly as they pull apart again. Arthur keeps his eyes closed, wondering if that would make this any easier. It does not. He’s always been absolute rubbish at discussing anything even remotely resembling feelings. He faintly remember that always making Morgana angry.</p><p>   “Arthur.” Merlin starts, making the King open his eyes. “It’s okay. We can just leave things be.” He says, giving Arthur an out. He’s well aware of how difficult this all is for Arthur, and the King is grateful for the man’s kindness. However, this has to be said.</p><p>   Arthur takes a deep breath, and let’s it out. “No, Merlin. This must be done.” He says. He lets out a pathetic huff of laughter. “Give me a sword and I can conquer the world. Put me in a situation like this, and I somehow forget how to talk.” He smiles self-deprecatingly.</p><p>   Merlin grips either side of his face, forcing eye contact. “There’s nothing to be afraid of here, Arthur. I meant it, this can wait until we are home.” Another flash of lightning, and rumble of thunder, punctuate his statement. The very brief flare of light behind Merlin’s head makes him look ethereal. Breathtaking. Arthur’s heart squeezes in his chest. Never before have words come so easily to his mind. They probably shouldn’t terrify him as much as they do.</p><p>   “I lo—“ He stops before the words can truly tumble out, but Merlin catches on  and gives him a soft smile.</p><p>   “I know.” He murmurs. “I know. You don’t have to say it.” He presses a feather-light kiss to the skin just below Arthur’s right eye, before shifting in Arthur’s lap and settling heavily against his chest. The rain outside shows no sigh of stopping anytime soon, so Merlin snuggles closer, hands reaching out to grab the discarded cloak and pulling it over them both. Arthur smiles, a soft smile that lights up his eyes, and presses a kiss into Merlin’s hair. Merlin’s steady weight in his lap, and his soft, even breaths, slowly pull Arthur’s eyelids closed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>   Arthur jerks awake. The storm has passed by, and the light outside through the trees is growing dim. He blinks groggily, trying to do figure out what it was that had woken him. His muscles are clearly protesting their time spent propped up against rocks, but that isn’t it. He strains his ears, listening intently, and he finally hears it again. The sound of approaching hoof beats.</p><p>   “Merlin.” He says, shaking the man in his lap. Merlin groans before lifting his head and blinking owlishly up at Arthur. Arthur’s heart melts slightly and he can’t help but lean closer and kiss the man softly on the lips.</p><p>   When they part, Merlin asks, “What is it?”</p><p>   “Someone’s coming.” Arthur replies, gently pushing Merlin from his lap and slowly getting to his feet. Merlin follows him up, shaking off the cloak before refastening it around his shoulders. His fingers linger there for a moment before they both catch the sound of approaching horses again. Arthur double checks that his sword is still with him before slowly approaching the entrance to their tiny shelter. He scans their surroundings for a moment before finally spotting approaching torches.</p><p>   “Bandits?” Merlin asks quietly over his shoulder. Arthur peers through the growing dark before finally relaxing.</p><p>   “No.” He replies, finally stepping out into the open. “Knights.” He adds, grabbing Merlin’s arm and pulling him along. They walk toward the approaching knights, Arthur keeping Merlin close even as they come fully into view.</p><p>   “Sire!” Sir Leon calls as they get spotted. Arthur can’t help but grin as Gwaine sees them and actually flinches. Oh, he’ll have fun torturing Gwaine for this later. Right now, all he wants is to get home and sit by a roaring fire, preferably with some spiced wine.</p><p>   “Leon.” He nods. “Nice of you to finally join us.” Leon smiles at the quip, pulling his horse to a halt a few metres away. Lancelot dismounts and goes about untying the reins attached to his saddle. His eyes flick down to where Arthur is still clutching Merlin’s forearm as he leads the two mounts closer. He shoots Merlin a discreet grin, but doesn’t comment as he hands the horses over. Arthur finds himself reluctant to let go of Merlin as he accepts his horse’s reins. He misses the grin that Lancelot and Gwaine share with Leon as he finally lets his fingers fall away.</p><p>   Once everyone is mounted, they start on their journey back to Camelot. Instead of taking the lead, as he usually would, Arthur falls behind, allowing the knights to lead them back home. Merlin falls into step beside him.</p><p>   “So, things are back to normal now. You do have a kingdom to rule, after all.” Merlin comments off-handedly, but Arthur can pick up what he’s truly saying.</p><p>   “Yes, Merlin. Things  are back to normal. With a few minor changes.” He replies, looking straight ahead.</p><p>   Merlin stays quiet for a moment before softly saying, “Oh? Like what?”</p><p>   Arthur looks at him finally with a grin. “Did you really think I’d kiss you once and then never do it again?” He asks. Merlin visibly blushes, even through the dying light.</p><p>   Merlin’s grin fades as he grows somber. “You must be careful, Arthur. This is... rather unorthodox, to say the least. I doubt your uncle will be very happy with the recent developments between us.”</p><p>   They lapse into silence following Merlin’s words. Arthur knows that Merlin is right. His uncle is bound to be resistant to the idea. However, his life was his to do what he wished with. Any kind of relationship with Merlin would be new, granted, but he didn’t think his people would care too much. After all, they had all watched him and Merlin grow closer together for the past several years. Would this step really be all that surprising? He vows to looks into the laws when they return to Camelot, but he can’t think of anything forbidding him from courting Merlin.</p><p>   “Merlin,” he finally says, “I want you to know that I meant it. Everything that was said back there.” Or not said, in so many words. “Whatever my uncle may think, it is not up to him. I am the King, and as long as I am doing what I feel and believe to be right, I see no reason to not continue whatever this is.” He speaks with such a fierce kind of sincerity that Merlin looks at him with almost shocked eyes. He fights back his own heat filling his cheeks.</p><p>   “Arthur,” Merlin says softly, “in case you are unsure, I do too. What you wanted to say back there. I feel the same way.”</p><p>   Arthur turns his head to meet Merlin’s eyes, only just visible in the dark shroud falling over them. His heart swells again, and for the second time that day, he found himself swallowing his words, no longer scared of rejection, but still somehow scared all the same.</p><p>   “Thank you, Merlin.” He says softly, trying to convey with his tone alone that he was thanking the man for more than just his kind words. Merlin smiles softly back, showing that he understood what the King was trying to say.</p><p>   They ride ahead, once again joining in with the knights’ banter. When Camelot comes into vague view, Arthur gives out a bone-weary sigh. They ride on in silence, Arthur once again taking the lead, and steadfastly ignoring the looks from his men boring into his back. He can hear whispering behind him, specifically Gwaine, and Merlin’s answering laugh. He finds himself smiling at the carefree sound.</p><p>   A few stablehands are waiting for them when they finally ride into the courtyard. Arthur hands his mount over, once again taking a hold of Merlin to lead him into the castle, this time his hand. He ignores the whistles behind him as he pulls Merlin up to his chambers with him. Merlin is giving him a soft smile as the doors close behind them, and Arthur feels so wholly <em>at home</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure to follow me on tumblr: messandahalf10</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>